Lost Dog
by Sadshi
Summary: Kiba decides to take Akamaru to the beach Akamaru carelessly wanders off. In his search for Kiba he finds an unexpected charecter....um please R&R Bad summary but not that bad story....


Moon of the wolf: Okay yes I know I changed my name and haven't been on in forever…but I have a new second favorite manga….Naruto….Um I haven't watched the Kiba and Akamaru episode yet, I saw from episode 63-109…..and read up to book nine I'm not completely finished just started the anime a week ago and I'm working on the manga…well….please review. Akamaru and Kiba can kind of talk to each other right….I like Naruto and Hinata but this is kind of Kiba x Hinataish

Um…well at the time I don't know the name so lets start…

"Yip," a small white dog barked into the salty raining air. Their was a high wind pushing him to the side.

Flashback of 15 minutes ago

A brown haired boy picked up the small dog from before. "Come on Akamaru," he looked at the dog and spoke.

"Arf," he barked at the large waves crashing below is paws. The boy Kiba stared at him.

"Okay you can stay on the beach," he responded. The boy ran head first into the wave. Akamaru rose his nose into the fresh beach air. He smelt a very strange smell a bit ways off.

"I wont take long," thought Akamaru. Akamaru walked off into the bushes to find the scent. Then Akamaru saw it a large raccoon right in front of him. He started barking at it. The raccoon rose her right paw and smacked Akamaru right in the nose. Something red and hot dropped on his paw. His nose was burning. A whimper came out from his mouth . A long cry came from him. He could no longer rely on his sense of smell to find his way back to his beloved owner

End of Flashback

The poor small dog barked into the air. His nose was bleeding and his legs tired he was hungry and sad. Where was his beloved owner. Wait he could here someone a bit away. He dashed for the direction of it. He could here the petite footsteps walking on the overgrown path.

"Thrash," He ran through the bushes. The girl let out a shriek. It was that one girl in Kiba-kun's team Hinata-chan. She was in a look of panic putting out her hands. (As she does when she's fighting Neji or…anyone else)

"Gasp, Oh Akamaru-chan what happened to you and where's Kiba-kun," she asked. Akamaru whimpered.  
"Oh are you okay what happened to your nose," Hinata said as she picked the small dog up. "Here um…let me get this," she picked out an ointment which she rubbed upon Akamaru's nose.

"Yip," Akamaru tried to move his face it stung.

"Oh I'm sorry but it will heal faster. Where is Kiba-san," she asked. Akamaru gave her a lost sad looking face.

"Do you know where he is," asked Hinata. Akamaru showed her a no in his body language. Hinata picked him up. The wind ruffled through her short hair. She called out into the wind.

"Kiba-san," she shouted. Akamaru started to bark. They ran through the bushes.

"Kiba-san", She shouted again. Their from far away she heard a very faint sound.

"Akamaru-chan where are you," said the faint voice. A small image of a person far away came from that voice. The girl could not hear it but Akamaru could.

"Arf," Akamaru jumped up and started to run.

"No Akamaru-chan your injured please," Hinata chased after him. The image of the boy grew and grew. It started to look like his master.

"Akamaru," the boy shouted. They could hear each other now. The thrashing in the bushes was Obviously Akamaru. And behind the bushes their was Hinata.

"Bark," It was much closer as Kiba gazed into the distance a wet dog jumped into his hands. Warm hands at last.

"Akamaru," Kiba shouted. He smiled and started petting him. "Your such a good boy I'm so glad your back."

"Pant", Hinata came. "Kiba-san you found him," Hinata said.

"Huh," Kiba looked up from petting his beloved dog. "Hinata why are you here," he asked.

"Um…I was just walking and saw Akamaru and…I wanted him to be safe," Hinata was blushing.

"Thank you Hinata," Kiba smiled.  
"Um…your welcome," she shyly said to Kiba. Hinata walked off onto the beach. She wasn't expecting them.

"I'm so glad your back," Kiba smiled. As Akamaru licked his chin. A wet slime went across Kiba's chin.

"What happened to your nose," asked Kiba. "Lets go home." Akamaru jumped into his shirt and stuck his nose in the air. It was getting better now. But he didn't mind all he cared about was being back to his beloved owner.

"Yip," yipped Akamaru. But it was not a sad yip but a happy yip. "Kiba pet his wet head as the sun gradually started to disappear.

Moon of the wolf: Okay well….um please tell me what you think I don't care for flames and I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
